Fighting To Kissing
by SimplyLove17
Summary: Cammie's feeling down and takes it out on Zach when he finds her. He tries to make her feel better. Set after OSOT, please read and review!


**A/N: Hey guys! SimplyLove17 here! So it's my first posted FanFiction story! It's a one-shot about Zammie set after Out of Sight, Out of Time. Please read and review!**

"**Fighting To Kissing" Summary: Cammie's feeling down and takes it out on Zach when he finds her. He makes her feel better. Set after OSOT, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series despite my dreams and wishes. Make me feel better and review?**

Fighting To Kissing

Cammie had never liked crying. It made her feel weak. Powerless. Depressed. But sometimes she couldn't help it. Which is slightly understandable after you find out your dad is dead, you've been literally insane for the past couple months, and you remember being tortured. She'd found a passageway that was hard to notice, gone to a dark corner, leaned against the wall, and finally let the tears fall.

She wished she could go back. Back to before she'd been tortured. Before she'd run away and most of all before her father was gone. She slowly pulled her knees closer to her chest, burying her tanned face in them. Her hair was now almost back to normal, the color slowly going back to dirty blonde and now reaching a bit past her shoulders. She was feeling more like herself again, almost fitting back into her uniform, but still being a bit too thin for healthy.

"Cammie?" The voice was cautious and she considered looking up, but didn't want him to see her like this. He always seemed able to find her, which was a pain sometimes especially when she just wanted to be _alone_. "Cammie are you okay?"

That was a stupid question Cammie mused. She was obviously _not_ okay with everything that was going on and the fact that she was crying was a bit of a pointer as well, but she wiped away the tears, not letting him see her wet cheeks. "Yeah, I'm good." She was slightly proud of how normal and casual that sounded. It surprised her how easy it was to lie now. She guessed that it was all those months away from her home. Away from family.

"No you're not." He stated, sitting beside her, cautiously, maybe a bit nervously.

Cammie turned her head away from him, resting it on her knees and looking out the window that was nearby, at the bright blue sky that currently mirrored her ever-changing eyes.

"What's wrong?" That was a stupid question too. It should have been obvious what was wrong, that's why she frowned.

"Nothing." She continued to lie, her pulse not quickening, her pupils not dilating.

"That's crap." He stated.

"What do you want me to say Zach?" She snapped, turning to him, her eyes not hiding her annoyance and anger. "You want me to go into deep detail of everything that's going on with me? Because contrary to your apparent belief I do _not_ tell you everything."

Her words were cold, icy, but he didn't appear affected even if he was. That's what annoyed her about him. He never talked back, he just wanted her to open up to him and then when it came his turn he wouldn't say a thing. And at the moment she couldn't bring herself to _care_ if it hurt him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just thought you might want to talk."

"Yeah?" Her eyebrows rose, her expression blank. "Well you were wrong." She rose calmly beginning to walk away.

"What's up with you?" He snapped, also standing, he was a good 6 inches taller then her 5'6" figure, but for the first time she felt taller then him, wiser then him.

"Let's not talk about me." Cammie said casually turning around and looking at him with a very calculating look, eyes that appeared to be reading his darkest secrets. "Let's talk about you. For once."

Zach raised his eyebrows, leaning against the wall. "What do you want to know Gallagher Girl?" Her eyes didn't soften like they usually did at his nickname for her; instead they just became more intense.

"Who's your dad?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He shrugged. "I can't tell you that."

"Can't?" Her posture was set. "Or won't?"

"Can't." He sighed, shaking his head, his eyes leaving hers. "I don't know."

"I find that extremely hard to believe." Cammie snapped, spinning around and making her way down the passageway's hall. She _knew_ Zach. She knew that he didn't like not knowing stuff and she knew that he would just not know who his own father is.

"Gallagher Girl!" His heavy footfalls became louder as he caught up to her. "Cammie!" He grabbed her arm, spinning her around. "I'm being serious. I have no idea who he is."

She looked him straight in the eye. His pupils didn't dilate (although he could control that) and there was something in her that told her he was telling the truth no matter what she originally though. "Okay…" She said slowly. "But if you're lying to me I swear to god that when I find out I will _slaughter_ yo-."

He kissed her, interrupting her small rant, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him, cupping her cheek with his other hand. She was surprised to say the least. They didn't kiss that often, usually on the rare occasion when he was feeling extremely lovey-dovey, as Bex liked to say.

He pulled back, a small smirk on his face. "I'm not lying Gallagher Girl." She narrowed her eyes up at him, which wasn't too hard considering he was bending down, his forehead resting against hers.

A small teasing smile crept up on her face. "I'm not entirely convinced Blackthorn Boy."

He continued smirking but leaned back down, his lips meeting hers again, her arms going around his neck. Maybe, just maybe crying wasn't so bad. After all she wouldn't be there, kissing her almost sorta boyfriend in a dimly lit passageway if she hadn't snuck off to cry, now would she?

**A/N: Yay! Zammie moment! A bit bi-polar there in the middle, the quick anger to the making-out, but that's okay (I hope). Anywhos please let me know what you think!**

Love Forever and For Always

Mwahh

**~SimplyLove17**


End file.
